All is Fair in love and Basketball?
by twinrose22
Summary: Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami Fluff
1. Vanilla Lollipop

**All is fair in love and…Basketball?**

**Summary: **Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami ~Fluff~

**Warning: Bad language**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KNB! It'll be yaoi if it was :3**

**Chapter 1: Vanilla Lollipop**

The sound of basketballs and sneakers resonating through the basketball court was music to Riko's ears, but was a living hell for the players. "Senpai?" A small bluenett asked from next to Riko.

"OH MY GOD KUROKO, SINCE WHEN WHERE YOU THERE?" Riko jumped and ran all way to the other side of the room panting while she was at it.

"A few minutes" He responded bluntly and headed towards her with a lollipop in his hand. "Anyway senpai, I wanted to tell you in advance that my ex-teammates are coming over"

This time Riko jumped but from excitement. _What if they want to play with my team! That will just show how much work we need and how much we improve. Oh I hope they decide to play against us!_ "I would appreciate if you didn't fangirl, senpai" Kuroko said as placed a vanilla lollipop in his mouth and let melt there. "The team is already tired from the routine from today playing against the GOM is impossible right now"

"Ah, but Kuroko it's the GOM that's coming over!" Riko pouted slightly, but then realized the lollipop in Kuroko mouth as the white stick on the outside moved slightly side to side. "Where did you get that lollipop?"

"Murasakibara-kun gave to me yesterday saying it was a really rare candy" the bluenett sat down on a bench. "I was saving it for today after practice, but I think a sugar rush would help right now, after all I have to deal with Aomine and the rest" Kuroko place a hand on his forehead and rubbed it, preparing for upcoming headache.

"That's understandable, after the Winter Championships, the GOM really did change didn't they. They are nice and aren't thinking like before when they thought they were the strongest, but when they are in all in the same room it gets chaotic" Riko sat down next to Kuroko and place a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle pat. "But that just means that they really open up to you more than anyone else and really take care of you… like if you were their precious basketball" Riko beamed at Kuroko and in returned he gave a slight phantom smile. "You should feel special, because we, Seirin, too think of you like a precious basketball"

"Thank you senpai" were the words that came from the bluenett as he took the lollipop out of his mouth as it was already finished and shoot for the trash bin making it barely. "Seirin and GOM are my precious basketball as well" his phantom smile turned into a really rare smile that made Riko squeal inwards. _I got to see his rare smile! YATA! I wonder what his smiled looked like when he was a kid, I better it was cuter! _

**PUFF!**

A sudden teal colored fog surrounded the bluenett covering him completely. The whole team stopped their hell of a routine and headed over to where Riko and Kuroko were sitting. "Oi Kuroko! Are you okay?" Kagami rushed to help the bluenett, but instead of finding his bluenett teenage friend, he found a 5 year old boy with the same teal color and hair style as Kuroko, and he had also possessed those beautiful teal eyes but showed a bit more emotions than Kuroko's. The small boy stood up with his clothes falling and only the t-shirt that he had on was covering his body 'til his knees and turned his head to the side slightly. _K-kawaii~_ Were the thoughts of the team.

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" Riko picked the small bluenett and sat him on her lap. "But where is Kuroko?" Riko and the rest had just realized that Kuroko was no were to be found and started looking frantically.

"Eh?" The small boy pointed to himself. "But I'm right here" said the cute and small voice of the Kuroko look-alike. "And why am I, 5 again?" he inspected his body and small hands.

Everyone turned to look at him. "KUROKO!" they shouted. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just finished eating my vanilla flavored lollipop and this happened" Kuroko explained.

_A vanilla flavored lollipop? Wait, could it be… _Kiyoshi made his way through the players and stood side Kagami. "What kind of lollipop was it?" Kiyoshi stepped forward and grabbed Kuroko and inspected him himself.

"Um…Murasakibara-kun said it was a super rare vanilla flavored candy and gave it to me yesterday" " Kuroko placed his index finger on his lips as he continued to explain "something called 'Cambio Di Forma'? or something. He said it was the last one in the earth since it was discontinued for unreason"

_So it was that one _Kiyoshi sighed. "Cambio Di Forma was discontinued from the market because it had a default. Even if it tasted good" Kiyoshi looked straight into Kuroko's eyes. "It changes you to a child, but the company kept it a secret even after it was discontinued" He placed Kuroko on the ground. "To think there was still one"

"Oh my god, but to think this is how Kuroko looked like when he was 5!" Riko suddenly picked up Kuroko again and rubbed her cheek against his. "You're so cute!"

"Itai!" the 5-year old Kuroko whined. "Senpai, please let me go!"

Riko stopped for a second to look at Kuroko straight in the eyes. "No" she then continued to rub her cheek against his. Kuroko then pouted in defeat, his eyes showed slight annoyance. At the same time the whole baseball team had a major nosebleed, the way Kuroko looked when his was a teenager was cute and they could hold their nosebleeds, but now that he is 5- years old that just added it up to cuteness and the team just couldn't hold the nosebleeds like before.

"Kurokocchi~" A high pitch voice boomed into the gym. The doors flung opened to show the GOM behind it with blonde at front. Everyone wiped the blood from their nose quickly. "Eh?" Kise started looking left and right for the short bluenett. "Where's Kurokocchi?" one by one every one of the GOM entered.

"Shut it Kise, your voice gets on my nerves" Aomine said as he hit in the back of Kise's head. "Oi Tetsu! Where are you?!"

"I'm here Kise-kun" A certain 5-year old boy waved at them. "Aomine-kun"

The GOM stood there for a second with a surprised expression and then boomed. "Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya" They all exclaimed except for Akashi whose voice sounded calm. "How did this happen Tetsuya?" Akashi gracefully made his way through while the others of the GOM pushed and shoved with incredible force to make it front of Kuroko and Riko.

"I eat a vanilla lollipop that Murasakibara-kun gave me yesterday called Cambio Di Forma" Kuroko explained pointing to Murasakibara with his small index finger. "According to Kiyoshi-senpai, that was what made me turn 5 again"

Akashi quickly faced Murasakibara. "Atsushi"

"I-I can e-explain Aka-chin" Murasakibara was sweating bullets and the snacks that he had in his hands were suddenly dropped to the floor. "I didn't t-think that was going to…"

Akashi suddenly smirked and looked straight into Murasakibara. "You get free sweets for the next month" Everyone turned their heads to Akashi and looked at him. _Are you serious! _"What?" Akashi turned to everyone. "I too wanted to see Kuroko as a child"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko proclaimed as he was picked from Riko's lap into Akashi arms, but soon turned his attention to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi-senpai, do you any way that this can be cured?"

"Well" Kiyoshi began to scratch the side of his cheek "not really, but the affects sometimes subside and you can turn back to your normal self, but you turn back to your child self again." He paused and then continued. "Although I heard about a rumor of how one of the people affected by the candy turned back when he eat another one just like the one he ate before the transformation, but from what I heard you eat the last one in the entire world"

"Hmm…. Maybe there is still one left" Midorima stepped in. "You see lollipops are usually made in pairs, so if Kuroko has one that means that there's still another one out there"

"Anyway!" Kagami stormed over to Akashi and picked up Kuroko into his own arms and pulled into a gentle embrace. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's shirt and looked at the rest. "We can't just let Kuroko go to his house like this. What will his parents say?"

"Kagamicchi is right. We can't just let Kurokocchi go to his house when he is in his 5 year old body."

"I'll take care of him" pushed his glasses up with his tapped fingers hiding a blush. "It's not like I care or anything" _Tsundere…_ We were the only thoughts of the team.

"No way Midorimacchi, I'm going to take care of Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted

"I'm Tetsu's light, I should be the one to take care of him" Aomine stepped into the argument. _Bad move! _Everyone knew who was coming next.

"The hell! I'M KUROKO'S LIGHT!" Kagami boomed at Aomine, but was careful not to hurt Kuroko who was still holding tight to his shirt.

"Give up Bakagami" Aomine retorted. "I'm taking care of Tetsu"

"No way I'm not giving Kuroko to anyone" He embraced the petit boy protectively. "Ahomine"

Murasakibara showed a bag of chips to Kuroko. "If Kuro-chin comes with me, you can have all the snacks you want~" He licked his lips.

Akashi soon stepped in and extended his arms to Kuroko. "Come Tetsuya, I have vanilla milkshakes at my house" he smirked at the sudden interest of the boy in free shakes. _Milkshakes?! Why did I think of that?!_

"Oi!" Hyuga entered in clutch mode. "I'm his team captain, I should take care of him"

"Well" Kiyoshi entered the scene smiling like a goof. "Then I, his adviser, should take care of him".

Soon a fight broke between all of them in Kuroko in the middle of the mess. Riko irritated stood up and made her way to the group. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The whole group fell silent and stared at Riko in surprise except Akashi. "Well…cough… I have a suggestion" Riko continued even from all the stares she was receiving. "How about all 8 of you take care of Kuroko?" said people exchanged glances and then turned their attention to Riko. _So they agreed._ "All of you guys move to someone's house that's large enough to sustain all of you and take care of Kuroko together." Once again all of them exchanged glances then nodded.

"You stay at my house then" Akashi stated.

"Is that okay with you Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he still had Kuroko in his arms.

"Un." Kuroko beamed. "It'll be fun!" His smile that was so rare ,was so beautiful may it be because seeing him smile is consider a miracle or he was naturally born with just dazzling smile they all couldn't help but have another major nosebleed even Akashi but he grabbed his handkerchief to cover his nose and wipe just in time. Kuroko titled his head to the side with a look that expressed complete confusion. "Is everyone alright?"

"They're just fine Kuroko" Riko waved them off. Kuroko grabbed his own handkerchief and started wiping Kagami's nose and face. _Cute~!_

_THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO GIVE MY KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/TETSUYA/KURO-CHIN_ _TO ANYONE! THIS MEANS WAR!_

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, hoped you guys like it! I write another fanfiction about **Shugo Chara **called **A Whole New World**. For those who are already reading it this is just a side story.


	2. Let's go shopping for chibi Kuroko!

**All is fair in love and…Basketball?**

**A/N: **Gomen! I didn't post any chapters because I had to catch with my studies. I missed a few days of school (I get sick quickly) and they were already in a completely different topic than last time. Thank you to all those who followed and reviewed my fanfic.

**Summary: **Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami ~Fluff~

**Warning: Bad language, and sexually references.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KNB! It'll be yaoi if it was :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's go shopping for chibi Kuroko! **

"So what are we going to do with Kurokocchi's clothes, I mean all his clothes currently fit him to big" Kise said as he placed his own sunshine colored luggage in front of Seirin's school grounds.

GOM, Kagami, Kiyoshi and Hyuga went to their houses to get gather clothes, and other stuff. Their parents already knew since Akashi somehow got their parents phone numbers and told them they were attending a basketball training program. Kuroko stayed behind with Riko and Nigo waiting for the others to come back.

"We can buy him some clothes" Midorima pushed up his glasses with his finger, while carrying a purple ball point pen which probably his lucky item (I actually looked it up for today 3/30) on his other hand.

"Not a bad idea Shintaro" Akashi placed his blood colored luggage down next to a dark purple clearly belonging to Murasakibara-kun.

"So you're saying we are going have a shopping day for Tetsu?" Aomine groaned at the thought of having to walk around in circles just for clothes. _I don't want to suffer, I already went yesterday with Satsuki and that was like hell, no wait it was worse than hell!_

"Yes if there a problem _Daiki_?" Akashi sent a killing glare towards Aomine.

"O-of c-course not" Aomine stuttered. "A shopping day actually sounds fun. Haha" he laughed nervously. _I'm too young to die! _

"Shopping day?" Kuroko's sweet voice questioned as he headed towards the rest of the crew walking in front of Kagami, Hyuga and Kiyoshi with their own luggage at hand.

"Yup! We are going to have a shopping day just for you, Kurokocchi" Kise picked up Kuroko and rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's, even though Kuroko struggled to make Kise stop.

"But why?" Kuroko finally made Kise stop and slightly titled his head to the right with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Kuro-chin doesn't have clothes that fit, so we decide to go buy you clothes, plus we might go and buy some more sweets" Murasakibara explained while ranting on to Kuroko what kind of sweets they can buy.

"And vanilla milkshakes!" Kuroko exclaimed causing everyone to look at him, still in Kise's arms. "We can have milkshakes right, Akashi-kun?" his sweet voice and doe teal eyes had everyone completely capture and then it turned into a blood bath.

Akashi quickly composed himself and wiped his nose. _You are going to be the death of me, Tetsuya. _"But of course" he coolly responded making sure not to have another nose bleed.

"Yata!" Kuroko released himself from Kise clutch and ran towards Akashi and hugged his waist "Akashi-kun is the best"

Akashi slightly blushed. _Control Akashi, control_. He demanded to himself "Under one condition" he bent down to Kuroko's level still trying to keep his cool act up. "You have to from now on call all of us by our first name and/or nii-chan"

"EH?!" Kuroko pouted and thought really hard. _He is way too cute~ _Everyone thought expect Kuroko who was having an internal argument with himself. "Ah forget it! Fine I'll do it"

"Do what?" Everyone unison and crossed their arms.

"I'll call minna" Kuroko blushed and buried his head in Akashi's chest. "n-niichan" he mumbled but everyone heard perfectly .

"Alright" Akashi picked up Kuroko and placed him on his shoulders. "We should get going"

"But what about the luggage? We aren't going to carry this with to the mall are we?" Kiyoshi pointed to the luggage. "Cause you're crazy if you think I'm carrying my freaking luggage all the way to the mall"

"Of course not Teppei" Akashi addressed him casually. "Someone from the mansion is coming right about" Akashi was cut off the engine of a car that drifted in front of them. It was a black limo long enough to hold a whole basketball team. "now" Akashi smirked and walked up to the limo.

"Akashi-sama you called?" the chauffeur rolled down the tinted window.

"Yeah, actually I need you to take this luggage to the mansion. They belong to my guest" Akashi pointed to their luggage. "And we need to go to the mall to buy some stuff. You don't mind right, Pierce?"

Pierce shook his head. "I don't mind, I'm here to serve you Akashi-sama" the chauffeur soon stepped out of limo to show his skinny and muscular body almost like Kise's. He had beautiful honey brown hair and matching pair of eyes. Akashi patted his back and signaled for everyone to follow him, although Kagami and Hyuga hesitated they complied with his command.

"Arigato Pierce-san" Kuroko smiled at the chauffeur and waved him good-bye from a top of Akashi. In response all he got was warm smile from Pierce.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Chibi Kuroko had somehow along the way ended up in Murasakibara's shoulder instead and he had a clear view of everything from that height. "Sugoi ne, Atsu-nii" chibi Kuroko was fascinated with all the stores, that he didn't noticed that everyone from men to women were sneaking peeks at Kuroko and turned away with blushes.

"Ne, Kiyoshicchi isn't Kurokocchi supposed to be invisible?" Kise was getting tired of everyone trying to get close to Kuroko.

"I don't think it works when he is this cute and adorable" explained with a smile but would occasionally send death glares to perverted men ready to kidnap Kuroko.

"Look, there's a children store there" Kagami pointed out to a store to their right.

"Way to go Bakagami, let's get this over with" Aomine quickened his pace with everyone else at his heels.

"Thanks, WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME GANGURO!" Kagami roared.

"Bakagami" Aomine said louder.

"Dai-nii, Taiga-nii" a sweet voice called them. They looked up to the owner of the voice to find the bluenett trying to glare at them, but turned out to be a pout instead. "No fighting until we get home" he order with his big teal doe eyes and angel like voice, there was no way they can go against Kuroko looking like that so instead they nodded and settled to a staring contest whilst they walk in the store.

"Oh~ Sugoi ne Kuro-chin" Murasakibara lower his head and shoulders so both Kuroko and himself could get through the door.

"You're amazing Kurokocchi no one can stop those two that easily" Kise was standing right next to Murasakibara and witnessed the whole event.

Kuroko giggled softly making both Murasakibara and Kise blush a light pink. "Arigato Ryo-nii, Atsu-nii"

"Well how about we get this over with" Hyuga searched through racks and held out a black short with white lines at the sides. "Hey Kuroko do you think this fits you"

"I don't know I'll go and try it on" the bluenett tapped Murasakibara to let him down and so what ran towards Hyuga, but tripped with the current shirt he had on. "Itai!"

"Oi Kuroko you okay?" Hyuga scurried over to Kuroko and examined him to find a small scratch on knee. "Alright hold still" Hyuga dug in his pocket to find a band-aid but had no luck.

"Here use these" Midorima bend down to Kuroko's level and passed Hyuga a band-aid with candy drawings on it. Hyuga took the band-aid and placed it carefully over Kuroko's knee.

"Arigato Shin-nii, Jun-nii" Kuroko smiled warmly and took hold both their hands.

"I was just doing what was right, it's not like I care or anything" Midorima blushed and turned away, but still had Kuroko's hand in his own.

"Tsundere" Hyuga, Akashi and Kuroko unison.

"Whatever" Midorima grabbed the shorts that Hyuga found ealier with his free hand and handed to Kuroko. "Just go and try this on so we can know what your measurements are."

Kuroko grabbed the shorts and turned to face both Hyuga and Midorima. "Can you both come with me? I don't want to trip and fall again, and I will most likely will if I stick around Taiga-nii and Daiki-nii" he played with his fingers and had this light blush on his cheeks.

"Sure" they both unison and headed towards the fitting rooms.

"EH?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME KUROKOCCHI" Kise whined and chased after them.

* * *

~Time Skip~

It didn't take long for them to find Kuroko at least 21 pairs or more of clothing and buy him his milkshake, but Murasakibara went with Kuroko around the mall to look for more sweets and it somehow became dark outside by the time they were leaving. The whole crew headed home with Kuroko in a pair washed out jeans and a simple t-shirt that hung on his body perfectly. "Arigato *yawn* minna-san for buying clothes" Kuroko whispered as Kagami picked him up and placed him on his back. Kuroko wrapped his small arms around Kagami neck and laid his head on Kagami's bare neck. "I'm so happy I got to spend time with you all, I hope tomorrow it can be a fun day like today" with those words the bluenett soon fell asleep. All 8 of them smiled warmly and continued walking, some of them carrying bags from the mall.

They soon got to Akashi's mansion. Hyuga, Kagami and Kiyoshi marveled at the site of the gardens at the front of the household and the household itself was a spectacular site to see it was a 2 floor mansion in eastern style. The floors were made of marble and the walls were mostly white, but as Akashi showed everyone to their room and the kitchen they were in awe. Each room had the color hair of each one of them respectively, each one contained their luggage and a sofa with desk and laptops. They left Kuroko in his teal colored room and made sure he was sound asleep when they all headed to the kitchen.

"So let's talk about Tetsuya" Akashi started.

"About him?" Everyone unison.

"It's clear that everyone in this room is currently in love with our Tetsuya" Akashi continued. "So I propose something"

"What are you thinking about Akashi?" Midorima was cleaning his glasses but stilled listen to the conversation.

"A game where the winner gets Tetsuya forever has a prize"

"How do you play?" Aomine was now interested in the conversation. _To have Tetsu for myself now this is worth the while to listen to._

"Easy, you just have to win Tetsuya's heart and in return the rest can't take him away from you unless he wants to leave that is"

"How do you know that you've won his heart?" Kiyoshi reasoned.

"What are you an idiot? He'll tell you! Kuroko is blunt like that!" Hyuga smacked Kiyoshi's head hard enough to cause a bump.

"So do you guys want to play? Or are you ready to give up on Tetsuya?" Akashi mocked them.

"I'M IN!" they unison.

"Alright but don't be surprised when I win his heart" Akashi proudly stated.

"No way Akashicchi is way too scary for Kurokocchi there is no way he going to pick up!"

"And you're annoying" Hyuga, Kagami and Aomine all unison.

"You guys are no better clearly I'm the best partner for Kuroko" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Hehe you guys sure are funny" Kiyoshi smiled. "Kuroko is all mine, so beat it!"

Murasakibara towered everyone's voice. "Kuro-chin would only naturally look for me"

"Why will that be Atsushi?"

"Because I have sweets and we all know that I have a bigger dick than all of you"

"But my Kurokocchi couldn't possibly care about that!" Kise defend.

"Ryota is quiet right Atsushi probably likes the more demanding type when it comes to _that_"

All of them started arguing about what type Kuroko would like that they didn't notice when Kuroko was descending the stairs whilst hugging a light blue pillow.

"Minna-san?" the small bluenett's sweet voice made all of them snapped back their heads towards the stairs. "I can't sleep~" he whispered sleepily

"Come on" Kiyoshi left the group and picked Kuroko up. "How about Tep-niichan sings you to sleep" Kuroko just nodded against Kiyoshi chest and both headed again upstairs. _Lucky bastard_

"How about we leave this _argurment _of yours for another day and catch some z's" Midorima suggested, everyone complied and headed upstairs.

_Just wait Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya I'll make you mine_. They thought and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it. Just so you know I have another fanfic I'm working on called THIS IS WAR! It's a Lucy harem from the anime Fairy Tail.

Ciao~


	3. Chibi Kuroko and a new routine

**All is fair in love and…Basketball?**

**A/N: **Gomen! My old laptop broke and I had to wait to buy a new one. *Escapes a knife* Gomen! Please don't kill me i still have a lot to write before I die! But good news~ It's summer! So I have all this time to write for you guys :) *Everyone places weapons down* Thank you! Now please enjoy this chapter.

**Summary: **Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami ~Fluff~

**Warning: Bad language, and sexually references.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KNB! It'll be yaoi if it was :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chibi Kuroko and a new routine **

~In Kuroko's room~

Kiyoshi opened the door to Kuroko's room with his free arm and walked through to the teal room with the new pieces of clothes they bought that afternoon organized perfectly in the drawers and closet to the right of the room. The sofa was placed on the far corner and a round table was right in front of it. He gently placed Kuroko on the bed that was placed right in the middle of the room and sat down right next to him with his back against the bed mark. Kiyoshi ran his fingers through Kuroko's surprisingly soft teal locks.

"Ne Teppei-nii?" Kuroko's sleepy voice resonated in the room but Kiyoshi responded with a just as sleepy hum instead. "Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"That's right" Kiyoshi soon realized what Kuroko was trying to state. _What are we going to do with Kuroko?! _

"What are we going to do? I don't want you guys to miss school because of me" Kuroko played with Kiyoshi fingers.

Kiyoshi restraining a blush looked up. "Don't worry about it." and then faced down to look at Kuroko and smiled warmly. "We'll figure it out. For now how about you go to sleep"

Kiyoshi made the attempt to get up only to be held back by Kuroko small hands gripping the hardest they could on Kiyoshi's hand. "Can't you sleep with me tonight?" Kuroko asked blushing lightly but paid no heed to. Kiyoshi utterly surprised couldn't do nothing but still smile and blush, lay down next to Kuroko and wrapped his arms around the small body, hugging it closer to his body. Kuroko in response moved closer willingly and clutched on to Kiyoshi's shirt and then both in each others' embrace, they drifted to sleep.

* * *

~Next Morning~

Almost everyone was up dressed up in their school uniforms doing their usual morning exercise and necessities. Everyone room had their own bathroom so no one had to wait for the other to finish. The only ones still sleeping were Kiyoshi and Kuroko.

"Ne Akashicchi" Kise just had finished his daily workout. "Shouldn't we wake up Kuroko and Kiyoshi? I mean we still have to figure out what to do with Kuroko"

"You're right Ryota please do me the favor and wake up Kuroko and bring him down here" Akashi then turned around and spotted Hyuga cleaning his glasses. "Junpei can you please wake up Teppei"

Hyuga annoyed at the question/command had still stood up and walk towards Kiyoshi's room while Kise had way to Kuroko's. After a few minutes everyone else had finished their workout and were all currently in the living room eating breakfast. "HEY!" Hyuga's voice was heard from upstairs. "KIYOSHI ISN'T IN HIS ROOM!" Hyuga made his way to the staircase.

Then everyone had realized that Kiyoshi had taken Kuroko to his room last night. They all stood up and ran towards Kuroko's room when they heard Kise shout "GET YOUR HANDS OFF KUROKOCCHI!"

Everyone entered the room to find a half awake Kuroko on the bed and a laughing Kiyoshi right next to him. "Maa maa, calm down Kise"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE KUROKO'S INNOCENCE!" Kise with one swift movement scooped up Kuroko in his arms.

"HE DID WHAT?!" everyone else exclaimed.

"To a child really Kiyoshi?! Can't you keep your hormones in control?!" Hyuga entered clutch mode and had grabbed Kiyoshi's neck.

"Matte!" Kuroko finally woke up and ran towards Kiyoshi. "Teppei-nii didn't do anything!" Kuroko looked up at Hyuga with his big doe teal eyes. Hyuga gave up and let go of Kiyoshi.

"B-but why was he on the same bed as you?" Kagami asked afraid of the answer. He loved his shadow and he didn't want him to lose his innocence to Kiyoshi or anyone in that matter. He wanted to take Kuroko's innocence for himself. _That probably applied to everyone even Kiyoshi_.

Kuroko blushed and played with his small finger timidly. "I-I'm afraid of sleeping a-alone" He muttered. Kiyoshi already have concluded to this yesterday before he fell asleep was the only one that wasn't surprised. With everyone's stare and surprised faces on Kuroko, Kuroko blushed harder.

"OH!~" Everyone came to a realization.

Akashi composing himself from the shocking truth. "Then we'll take turns to sleep with Kuroko then. That way no one should be complaining"

"But to think that Testu was afraid of sleeping alone" Aomine rubbed Kuroko's head making his bed hair into a bigger mess.

Kuroko blushed harder. Kagami noticing Kuroko's dilemma quickly picked him and walked to the kitchen to make him breakfast. Everyone made their way to the living room where they could easily see Kagami place Kuroko on the counter and took out some ingredients. "Leaving that behind." Kagami placed ice cream, vanilla extract and ice on the counter and took the blender out from the localized everything in within a few minutes like if he had known the kitchen by heart. "What are we going to do with Kuroko during school?" He turned on the blender.

"Sou da ne, I completely forgot" Akashi went into deep thinking. _We couldn't possibly skip school, we don't know how long this will last and Tetsuya certainly wouldn't like the idea either. But then what do we do with him?_

"How about we take turns taking him to school?" Midorima suggested. "We just have to decide who is gonna take him first"

"I'll take him" Kiyoshi volunteered.

"HELL NAH! YOU ALREADY SLEPT WITH HIM! I'LL TAKE HIM" Aomine stood up.

"That's why I'm saying it." Kiyoshi smiled. "See we have Kuroko choose who he wants to sleep with and then that very same person takes him to school the next day. When he already choose all of us then we go again in order"

"Makes sense" Kagami stated whilst he handed Kuroko his milkshake.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAKAGAMI!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME AHOMINE?!"

While Aomine and Kagami were fighting Akashi took out 2 scissors from his pocket and threw one at them both missing purposeful just to cut their cheeks a little. "Shut up! both of you are annoying" Akashi stood up and grabbed his school bag. "I suggest that all of you guys get ready and go to school"

"Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuga-senpai can you wait for me" Kagami asked his senpais and scooped up Kuroko from the counter. "I need to get Kuroko ready"

"Sure" They both responded. "Might as well help you get him ready" They both stood up and headed up stairs with Kagami in front. Meanwhile the rest stayed in the living room chatting here and there.

* * *

~Time Skip~

After having Kuroko take a shower and dress him up in a cute light blue shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie and a pair of jeans. Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Kagami headed to school although it was still early and the school wasn't exactly that far but they wanted to at least enter the school grounds while no one as there so they won't crowd over Kuroko. Of course they told Kuroko that they wanted to workout at the gym for a while.

When they were walking down the streets, they spotted a young woman about the age of 23 years old but seemed way younger. She had long teal hair that reached up to her waist and matching teal eyes but unlike Kuroko her eyes expressed her emotions easily. She wore a pair of casual white shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

"What do you think she's doing?" Kiyoshi asked as he held Kuroko's small hands.

"Maybe she's looking for something or someone" Kagami responded. "We should go help her" Kagami and the rest walked up to her while Kuroko didn't pay much attention to anything around as he was still enjoying his milkshake so he just followed along, but stayed at the back.

"Miss" Hyuga called the woman's attention and responded by turning around. "What are you looking for?"

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm looking for my little brother." Her voice was warm and sweet. "He didn't come back home last night and he hasn't even called me."

"We can help you look for him" Kagami proposed.

"Really?! Thank you" She smiled wider. "By the way the name is Kuroko Toshiko. Pleasure to meet you guys"

Kuroko snapped out of his dreamland of milkshakes at the name and stepped forward. "Nee-chan?"

"T-Tet-chan?!" She hugged the chibi Kuroko. "Why are you 5 again?" She asked with the calmest voice on Earth.

"I ate a vanilla lollipop that turned out to be like a magic potion" Kuroko responded

She let go of him and smiled. "Oh I see!" _She accepted it so easily. _The guys thought as they watch the sibling reunion and sweatdropped. "But you could have called me!"

"Gomen ne nee-chan" Kuroko smiled. "But I was having so much fun with everyone. I completely forgot to tell you i wasn't going home"

The smile had captivated all of their hearts, no one could possibly be mad at him for too long. "It's fine" She patted his head. "I bet you don't want me to tell mom right?"

Like reading Kuroko's mind he nodded. "I don't want to worry her and have to take care of me" Kuroko explained.

"Okay I won't but," her soon warm smile turned into evil smirk. "You must spend a whole day with me"

Kuroko pouted. _Spending a whole day with Nee-chan isn't bad but then again.._. After thinking for awhile Kuroko sighed and gave up. "Okay, tomorrow Saturday at the….hmmm….central park!"

"B-but Kuroko, w-we can come along right?" Kagami asked.

"Of course!" Toshiko answered with melodious voice. "The more the merrier" She hugged Kuroko again and turned to leave. "It's a relief that you're okay, but I gotta go to work. See 'ya" She was long gone before they knew it.

"Kuroko!" Hyuga entered clutch mode and tried to stare Kuroko down but couldn't with Kuroko's large sweet eyes in the way. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"Jun-nii never asked" Kuroko replied simply and started walking ahead with Kiyoshi still hand-and-hand.

Hyuga giving in to try to fight Kuroko in reason had also started walking right next to Kagami.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys like the OC and the Kikuro moment at the beginning. I tried my best with the OC. Anyway I'm still sorry for the updating until now. Um… any suggestions are accepted just pm me. And those who also read fairy tail I have a story called THIS IS WAR! It's Lucy harem. I'll update more often like every week often.

Ciao~

Japanese Vocabulary!

Matte!: Wait!

Sou da ne: That's right,


	4. A day with my senpais

**All is fair in love and…Basketball?**

**A/N:** Hey minna! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and are now following my story. ARIGATO MINNA :)

**Summary: **Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami ~Fluff~

**Warning: Bad language, and sexually references. May vary from T to M ratings**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KNB! It'll be yaoi if it was :3**

**Chapter 4: A day with my senpais.**

* * *

**~With GOM~**

Midorima sighed profoundly and hold his a small orange toy car a bit tighter. "Do shita no Midorimacchi? You been sighing a lot" Kise grabbed his phone from the living room table and turned to face Midorima.

"Just wondering how Kuroko is doing with those reckless bastards" Midorima paused and then blushed. "N-not that I'm worried or anything. Just curious"

"Ara ara, Shintaro stop being a tsundere and admit that you actually care" Akashi popped out of nowhere and smirked. "How are you suppose to conquer the heart of our dear Tetsuya if you don't show your concern for him" Akashi smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. Midorima stood there surprised by Akashi's words. A few seconds after the silence Midorima was about to speak when Akashi interrupted. "Unless you sincerely don't care. That means one less to fight against"

Midorima was caught by surprised, his emerald eyes widen and his mouth stayed open for a second, but soon he clenched his fist and tightened his mouth to the point that he was drawing blood from inside his cheek. By that time everyone else was watching the scenery unfold, with Kise trying to calm Midorima down. Akashi finally walked up and patted his back. "Jodan Jodan"

"E-eh? J-jodan?" Midorima unclenched his fist and turned around to face Akashi.

"We all know that Tetsuya can read you through your tsunderness, plus he accepts everyone for who they are. It's impossible to remove you from the competition, I just simply thought of teasing you a bit." Akashi looked at Midorima straight through the eyes and looked at everyone else in the room. "I have new information...There are others that are after Tetsuya outside from the ones already living here."

"Others?!" Aomine exclaimed. "Aren't we enough!"

"Kuro-chin sure is popular ne?" Murasakibara munched on a few chips.

"Wait isn't this bad!?" Kise sighed in frustration. "That means more people to go against."

Midorima looked at the small red-head in deep thought "Masaka! Akashi, what are you planning?

Akashi smirked. "You sure caught on quickly Shintaro, but else can I do, but let them play our game for Tetsuya. Like they say 'the more the merrier' isn't that right? Plus a bit of competition won't hurt right, afterall they are all someone you guys are close to." Akashi opened the door to exit the household. "Now what we plan to do to eliminate them is a different story" Akashi slammed the door behind him, leaving a cold smile and left the others in complete shock.

"Well, since Aka-chin has something planned we shouldn't worry right" the giant purple hair said as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Yeah" Aomine said as he grabbed his bookbag filled with suspicious looking magazines and some notebooks and a pen. "I'm just curious to who the people are"

Midorima sighed and walked towards the exit with Kise on his trail. "Still doesn't change the fact that Kuroko is troubled with those idiots."

"Maa maa, I'm sure Kurokocchi can take care of himself" The blonde skipped ahead. _Or at least I think_

* * *

**~With Kagami, Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Kuroko~**

"ACHOO!" The so called 'idiotic trio' sneezed, startling Kuroko.

"Daijobu?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah yeah someone is just probably talking bad about us" Kiyoshi reassured as Kagami and Hyuuga cursed the GOM. They were at last at Seirin high school gate, but somehow they hesitated to go in.

"We missed morning practice" Kagami muttered, pulling on his bag's strap nervously.

"Riko shouldn't be in a good mood right now" Even Kiyoshi doubted in going inside.

"Triple the hell menu" Hyuuga dropped his head in anguish. "Let's ditch for today, maybe she won't remember by tomorrow"

"I don't believe that's the best idea" Kuroko commented. "You see we all know that Riko-nee won't forget and it's for sure that she'll make you do the menu 5 times, if you miss today"

The trio dropped their heads in despair. _He's right_. They all finally gave up and started walking to class. Kagami went to the first-year building while Kiyoshi, Kuroko and Hyuuga headed towards to the 2nd year building.

"So what are we going to say to the Mika-sensei?" Kiyoshi inquired.

"I don't know, we'll just figure it out there" Hyuuga shrugged it off and opened the door to homeroom. Mika-sensei wasn't there yet, and only like 3 people of the class were sitting down or chatting with their classmates in the room.

Kiyoshi took a sit on the back and placed Kuroko on top of the desk, while Hyuuga took a sit in front of him. It was peaceful for a few minutes, WAS, soon the demon of a trainer came slamming the door opened, her face was literally steaming, she had the special fan in hand and giving this intense and terrifying aura. Behind her followed Mitobe and Koganei with troubled expression praying that Kiyoshi and Hyuuga would survive Riko's wrath because unfortunately Kagami went first and was sent to the nurse office.

"WE~ WERE~ YOU~ GUYS?~" Riko made a fake smile on and smack the fan on Kiyoshi's desk accidently hitting Kuroko, even though he was little there were times were his lack of presence would kick in. Riko nor the others didn't notice at all until they heard a small whimper and a hic from where her fan laid.

When they followed the fan, they spotted Kuroko on the verge of tears trying his best not to let out a scream. His eyes were filled with tears and dropping silently while he faced the rest, he tried his best to smile to them the he was fine, but it really hurt.

"RIKO!" Koganei was the first to react and immediately moved towards Kuroko with Mitobe at his tail. "Hey Kuroko are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded but his eyes and tears completely contradicted. "ORA RIKO!" Hyuuga scolded Riko. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"I d-didn't mean t-to Kuroko" Riko shuttered

"It's *hic* okay" Kuroko sniveled.

Mitobe reached out for Kuroko and brought him up to his chest where Kuroko snuggled into. Mitobe passed his hand through Kuroko's hair which was impressively soft until Kuroko had calmed down. Kiyoshi placed a unnoticeable fake smile while actually incredibly jealous and Hyuuga fully expressed it.

"Come here Kuroko" Hyuuga extended his arms at Kuroko after calming down and plastered a tender smile. Kuroko was passed down from Mitobe to Hyuuga. Hyuuga wiped of the remaining tears from Kuroko's cheeks. "You don't have to forgive that demon over there" Hyuuga coolly remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Riko had her hand ready to smack Hyuuga to the next classroom.

"Maa maa Riko calm down." Kiyoshi restrained Riko's hand. "We all want to kill Hyuuga, but right now isn't the best idea, I don't think you want Kuroko to cry again right?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY EVERYONE WANTS TO KILL ME!?" Hyuuga blurted, but Kiyoshi just laughed it off.

Riko pouted and moved towards Kuroko lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "You okay?" Kuroko nodded while Kuroko still clutched Hyuuga's shirt. "Good" She sat down when the classroom's door revealed Mika-sensei.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga took this chance with Kuroko still in Hyuuga's arms they ran up to the teacher. "Mika-sensei" Hyuuga started.

"Can we please keep my...um...cousin with us for today" Kiyoshi quickly lied.

"Cousin?" Mika-sensei asked. Hyuuga showed her Kuroko with his eyes still a bit red from the crying a few seconds ago. Mika-sensei was completely mesmerized with his eyes and how cute the little boy looked in total. "Of course of course, i doubt he'll cause any trouble"

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi whispered a 'yes' and went back to their seats. Kuroko decided to stick with Mitobe for the rest of the classes as it was safer than any other place.

* * *

**~Lunch time with Seirin at the rooftop~**

"Coach did?!" Kagami exclaimed. Mitobe, Koganei, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Kuroko and Kagami made their way to the rooftop for lunch.

"Yeah" Koganei told Kagami what happened at homeroom. "ANd oh listen to this, Kuroko is actually standing out a little bit than usual, and girls and guys are all like 'so cute~'"

"REALLY?! So it wasn't my imagination!" Kagami concluded.

"Your imagination?"

"Yeah when we went shopping people look directly at him" Kagami commented. "So when he was small he had a little bit more of presence"

"You guys know I can hear everything right" Kuroko flicked Kagami's forehead while riding on Kiyoshi's shoulders.

"OW! you bastard" Kagami rubbed his forehead.

"Yes Bakagami?" Kuroko retorted with a smug face.

"Calm down guys no need to argue right now" Kiyoshi pointed in front of them. "Look we're nearly to the rooftop"

"FOOD!" Kagami suddenly focused on his stomach and ran full speed ahead.

"I'm surprised at how he eats so much and still keeps a healthy body" Hyuuga sighed.

"There's a simple explanation to all this" Kuroko stated.

"What?" The rest questioned with the exception of Mitobe.

"Only the basketball idiots like Dai-nii and Taiga-nii can pull of this kind of thing" Kuroko concluded and rest burst in fits of laughter.

"I HEARD YOU KUROKO!" Kagami shouted from up front, but that exclamation only had all of them laugh harder.

When they arrived at the rooftop everyone else were already there having lunch with Kagami digging into his bento that he made this morning.

"Now that I think about it I completely forgot about Kuroko's lunch" Hyuuga face Kuroko, who just shrugged and jumped off Kiyoshi's shoulder.

"No problem Mitobe thought this would happen so he prepared a extra lunch for Kuroko" Koganei explained and showed Kuroko the small bento.

"Thank you Mitobe-nii" Kuroko grabbed the bento and sat down next to Mitobe.

"Why don't you come sit here with Teppei-nii instead Kuroko?" Kiyoshi patted the space next to him after Kuroko finished eating.

"It's dangerous" Kuroko replied while backing away a little bit.

"WA!" Kiyoshi sulked to himself. "It's all Riko's and Hyuuga's fault"

"SINCE WHEN WAS THIS MY FAULT!" Hyuuga hit Kiyoshi's head.

"Come with me then" Kagami offered and patted his laps. Kuroko grabbed the bento placed it to one side and rushed to Kagami's side sometimes almost tripping, which look absolutely adorable that the whole team had a minor nose bleed.

Kuroko sat on Kagami's laps with his back on his chest, able to hear the heartbeat slowly beating away and the warm arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist was taking Kuroko's consciousness slowly away, but no one noticed.

"Say I got a text from Kise during math" Kagami commented.

"Really? What about?" Riko interrogated.

"Something about what happened this morning after we left"

"What happened?" Koganei asked.

"Apparently Akashi wants to talk to the ones taking care of Kuroko today, to be back on time" Kagami tried to move a bit but when he heard a small whimper he stayed still and look at the sleeping Kuroko. "Ah, Kuroko fell asleep." He looked at the time in his watch. "Now what? The bells going to ring any minute"

"I'll take him to the infirmary" Kiyoshi offered. "I have to at least visit the nurse's office once a day to check on my knee during that time Kuroko can sleep soundly" Kiyoshi slowly and careful from Kagami and hurried off to the infirmary.

* * *

**~Infirmary with Kiyoshi and Kuroko~**

With Kuroko huddled in Kiyoshi's arms like the yesterday night refusing to let go of Kiyoshi at any cost. The nurse had told him he didn't need to check up today and instead let the cute little boy sleep instead.

The petite bluenette laid on one of the beds with his bangs laying on his face and the rest laying on the comfort of the pillow. Kiyoshi seat on the edge of the bed watching the smaller breath at a steady pace. He hadn't noticed it last night, but Kuroko would sometimes sleep talk. Mumbling thing like 'vanilla shake' or 'nigou'.

"Minna daisuki" Kuroko mumbled catching Kiyoshi of guard, blushing furiously he tried to convince himself it meant nothing. _He said 'minna' so nothing special._ "Minna to issho ni itai… eien ni" Kuroko shifted position while Kiyoshi tried his hardest to calm down. "So please kami-sama let me be like this a bit longer"

_He's serious! Ah but he said 'minna' again! But could it be possible that Kuroko loves all of us equally? But then what would we do? Unless we share Kuroko, but that's almost impossible. Wait could he be worried we'll disappear after he changes back? _"Ugh!" Kiyoshi gave up. _I tell the others later. _

* * *

**~ At the Akashi household, after club activities~**

The rest of the day went well, Kuroko stayed put so the teachers were fine with him around. During club activities Kuroko played with Nigou, somewhat distracting everyone from training. So in the end they all left early and now Kagami, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were in front of the door of their new homes with Kuroko holding a new basketball Kagami bought to play at the house since he figured out this morning that it had it's own private basketball court at the back.

"Okaerinasai Tetsuya, Taiga, Teppei, and Junpei" Akashi opened the door before the Kagami could.

"Tadaima" The four unison and passed through the door. The rest where already there lounging in the living room.

"Tetsuya could you do me a favor?" Akashi bent down to Kuroko's level who was still holding on tightly to the basketball.

"What could it be Sei-nii?" Kuroko asked.

"In the library upstairs some books arrived, mind organizing them?" Kuroko nodded and ran upstairs still cuddling the basketball cutely. "Well then, let's discuss what happened today"

"I'll start" Hyuuga stepped up. "Apparently we all have a date with Kuroko's sister"

"Oh Kuro-chin's nee-chan? She always gives me sweets" Murasakibara added.

"She is always giving me tips for modeling" Kise commented

"Wait so you guys know Kuroko's sister?!" Kagami shouted

"Yes" The GOM responded with straight faces.

"Well yeah we meet her on the streets and she recognized Kuroko immediately. She ended up blackmailing him and now Kuroko and the rest of us have a date with her." Hyuuga finished explaining.

"I'll go next" Kiyoshi volunteered and stepped up while Hyuuga took a sit. "Everything went fine today, but I accidently heard Kuroko mumble something while he was taking his nap"

"EH?! KUROKOCCHI SLEEP TALKS?!"

"Yes you idiot." Aomine punched Kise.

"And how do you know this?" Midorima pointed out.

"'Cuz sometimes he would sleepover at my house" Aomine explained. "Bakagami probably knows this too right"

"That's right Ganguro, I do know" Kagami retorted. "It's a miracle you could figure that out after all you are an idiot"

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" Aomine challenged, and both were face to face ready to punch each other any minute, but Murasakibara picked up both and placed them far away from each other.

"Better~" Murasakibara dragged. While the two 'lights' had a stare off.

"Well anyway like I was saying" Kiyoshi continued ignoring them. "I think Kuroko is troubled over the fact that after he changes back, we'll leave him behind. 'I want to spend time with us a bit longer' he said"

"That sure does sound like Tetsu" Aomine added.

"But~After Kuro-chin changes back, we won't have any reasons to stay together~" Murasakibara pointed out.

"That's why he's troubled over that fact" Akashi concluded. "He probably wants to be able to spend time with all of us. The only reason we are together right is to take care of Tetsuya"

"Then what are we going to do about this Akashi?" Midorima questioned.

"We'll leave that matter aside for now" Akashi took a couple of photos and placed them on the table. "I got 2 things to tell you. Number one. We have more competitors." He pointed to the pictures. "They'll be joining us in the house shortly no doubt"

"More?" Hyuuga hold out a photo. "Wait! Isn't this-"

"Yes all of them are people we know and are close to" Akashi cut him off.

"I'm fine with this, but what's the second thing that you wanted to tell us" Kiyoshi placed a photo down.

"My business partners have found the vanilla flavored 'Cambio Di Forma'"

"WHAT?!" Everyone focused their attentions towards Akashi

"Which means we're back at the first topic at the matter" Akashi cooly explained. "But I have suggestion to solve that dilemma"

"What is it Akashicchi?"

"Do we really need a reason to live with Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"No" Everyone responded.

"Then what is stopping us from continuing this after he changes or if more people come along?" Akashi inquired. Everyone stayed quiet. "I'll explain what will happen so listen carefully"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah finished! So umm… yeah I wanted Kuroko back to his original age 'cuz that way I can make more of those cute scenes and maybe sometimes erotic. (Maybe not sure yet) So next chapter Teen Kuroko is back. Don't worry the sleeping turns won't stop. And the other guys that are living with Kuroko will appear in chapter 6 maybe, idk. So I have another fanfic one from **Fairy Tail **called '**THIS IS WAR!' **which is Lucy harem and a **KHR **fanfic called '**Fight for Dame-Tsuna! Mafia Style!'. **Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited.

Ciao~

Jodan: Joking

Masaka!: It couldn't be or no way

Daijobu: Okay?

Minna daisuki: I like everyone

Minna to issho ni itai… eien ni: I want to be with everyone... Forever

Kami-sama: God

Okaerinasai: Welcome back home

Tadaima: I'm home!


	5. An Update !

**A/N: **Hey guys I know I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and it's all my fault Q~Q I'm sorry okay ! But I have good news I've made a blog where I'm going to be posting my fanfictions and new stories for you guys. So please check it out I'll have a new chapter and probably a new fanfiction for you guys by the time you read this, maybe I don't know~ Anyway I love you guys thanks for the likes, follows and reviews you guys are the best!

photography-blog

www . amaiyume1827 . wix (PERIOD) com / photography-blog


	6. Update (Blog Link Info)

This is the blog link, please remove the spaces and put a period before com.

amaiyume1827 .wix (PERIOD) com /our-sweet-dream

Period = .

Or

You could Private Message (PM) me for a clearer version of the link.


	7. Hey guys I'm back

Hey everyone real quick for people who actually read my fanfiction, Thank you so much for being here even though I know I don't post quite often as the others and just for you guys I went to a academy for writing! I know I going to rewrite every fanfiction so you can be entertained but it will contain the same concepts, I will je posting once a week now that I am out of the hospital.


End file.
